


Christening

by Sandyclaws68



Series: Fanart by Berocca [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditions are important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berocca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berocca/gifts).



> For Berocca, who is a bad influence. :D
> 
> http://berocca-k.tumblr.com/image/124232699025

Iruka made a soft sound of pleasure as Kakashi's lips touched his, the kiss surprisingly gentle. “What brought this on?” he asked in a whisper.

Kakashi shrugged. “Oh, you know,” he replied, moving his lips to nibble on Iruka's ear, smiling at the moan he elicited. “Just continuing a tradition.”

“Kakashi. . .”

“Hmmm?”

“We are - _ahhh_ – not – _mmmm_ – christening the Hokage's – _shit_ \- office.” He tried to push his lover away, but even Iruka had to admit his effort was ineffectual.

“You say that,” Kakashi all but purred as he continued his sensual assault on Iruka's neck. “But you're not doing a very good job of convincing me.” He slid a hand down the plane of the other man's chest and across the placket of his uniform trousers. “Or yourself, apparently.” He squeezed the growing hardness he found there.

“You're such an ass,” Iruka groaned as the last of his resistance faded and he melted into that touch.


End file.
